


apologies

by reddiextozier



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Apologies, Best Friends, Brothers, Crying, Light Angst, idk how to tag still lmao, no beta we die like wilbur, technoblade is there if you squint, tommy and tubbo are platonic soulmates your honor, tommy has a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiextozier/pseuds/reddiextozier
Summary: “I’m so sorry,” Tommy suddenly said, and Tubbo’s eyes flicked up to him in confusion and worry.He had forgotten about the explosions raining down from the sky, forgot they were supposed to be out there fighting, trying to get his brother and father to stop their destruction, but making sure Tubbo knew how sorry was for all the bullshit he had put him through the last few years was far more important.
Relationships: Toby Smith & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the day that Techno, Dream and Phil destroy L'Manberg.

Blue met brown across the battlefield, and Tommy finally felt like he could _breath_. The sight of Tubbo, standing up on one of the last remaining bits of the path they had built across L’Manberg, brought such a surge of relief through Tommy’s entire body, despite the evident fear that was lacing his features. Their eyes locked and the explosions around them were suddenly background noise, his heart beating out of his chest as tears welled up in Tommy’s eyes, the look of relief mirrored in the eyes of his best friend. 

Tommy thought they might stand there forever, taking in one another and letting themselves take in that they were both okay. A little dirty and beaten up, _but still okay_. 

Tubbo was the first to move, his legs bringing him forward and towards the blonde. 

Tommy didn’t take long to follow suit, his steps turning from slow and careful to long strides to straight up sprinting. He had lost track of Tubbo almost the moment Techno’s voice had rang from above L’Manberg, much earlier than he had said he would arrive, and much angrier than he had been the day previous. Dogs with strength and invis splashed over them had torn the pair apart, splitting them in opposite directions as they stared in shock as TNT rained down from the sky, landing and destroying every bit of the home that they had built with Wilbur. 

Now though, after almost an hour of watching what seemed like never ending piles of TNT destroy everything around him, grabbing scared friends and citizens and pulling them towards the edges of L’Manberg, he could no longer hear the overwhelming sound of explosions. He couldn’t even hear the loud laughter of his insane older brother, the only thing that mattered in that moment was the brown haired boy who was matching his pace, tears streaking his reddened cheeks as his sword fell from his hands, probably in an effort to get to Tommy faster. 

They met in the middle, arms wrapping around one another and chests colliding almost painfully. Warmth instantly spread through Tommy’s body, invading his lungs and causing tears of his own to fall down his cheeks and land on Tubbo’s ripped and dirty button up. He felt whole the moment he had his best friend back in his arms, sobbing against him and holding him as he never wanted to let go again. 

“You’re okay,” Tubbo sobbed, shoving his face into Tommy’s shoulder and tightening his hold, leaving Tommy feeling breathless but still tightening his own hold on his best friend. Their armor made the hug very uncomfortable, jabbing into their skin and leaving red marks behind, but neither of them seemed to care, both too focused on the fact that the other was okay amidst all of this chaos. 

Tommy couldn’t find the strength to speak, couldn’t find the strength to do much else but hold his best friend close and appreciate the extra heartbeat he felt beside his own. He let one hand raise to run through Tubbo’s brown locks, choosing to ignore the sweat and dirt and ash he could feel between his fingers as he did so, trying to comfort his brother and best friend, who had obviously been worried and stressed at the thought of having possibly lost the last of his family to this war. 

They stood there in silence for a few more seconds, hands grasping tightly to each other's shirts in a desperate effort to confirm that this was real. Neither of them were dead, they were alive and well, still scared and hurting, but still here.

Tubbo suddenly pulled away, his hands moving to settle on Tommy’s shoulders and his eyes roaming his face and body. Tommy couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of Tubbo making sure he wasn’t hurt. 

“I’m fine you idiot,” Tommy managed to say, a small smile setting itself across his lips, a bit wobbly and weak, but still there for Tubbo. He would smile a million times a day if it meant that he took away just a bit of Tubbo’s stress, just a bit of his fear. Tubbo smiled back, eyes watery and tear streaks leaving trails down his ash stained cheeks. 

“Don’t scare me like that again you dick,” Tubbo spoke, his hands squeezing Tommy’s shoulders. Tommy rolled his eyes at the words, wanting to make a joke about how clingy he sounded, and the way he was acting, but he didn’t think now was exactly the time. He knew that Tubbo was just worried about him, he was equally worried about Tubbo, he didn’t want to make it seem like he was being mean about how physical they were. 

They had spent months thinking the other hated them, spent months not knowing what the other was doing, how the other was keeping up, how they were handling everything. Tubbo had even spent almost a month thinking that Tommy was dead, had no proof to prove otherwise, had an entire funeral for him and almost left himself. 

Tommy knew that Tubbo needed more physical affection these days, to prove that Tommy was real and alive, not a ghost like his brother had become. Tommy wasn’t going to make fun of him for it. 

It was clear that neither of them wanted to let go of one another, if their hands lingering on shoulders and arms wasn’t enough to go by. Tommy hated the feeling of sticky tears on his face, mixing with the equally sticky ash and dirt that covered his entire body. He wished he could go back in time, go back to before all of this, before L’Manberg even, back to when it was just him and Tubbo again the world. 

He missed being a kid, being with Tubbo, playing in the fields or learning the piano. He wanted so badly to be back in Tubbo’s old house, their backs against one anothers in the middle of Tubbo’s bedroom as one a ukulele and the other pressed random keys on the piano. He missed staying up late with Tubbo and Wilbur, laying on their backs in the middle of a field and watching the stars and constellations, Wilbur pointing out each one and tracing them in the sky with his finger, explaining the stories behind them and their names. 

He wanted to go back to those times. Instead, here they were, covered in the ashes of their home, in the middle of the nation they had built together and was now being destroyed beyond recognition. 

“I’m so sorry,” Tommy suddenly said, and Tubbo’s eyes flicked up to him in confusion and worry. 

He had forgotten about the explosions raining down from the sky, forgot they were supposed to be out there fighting, trying to get his brother and father to stop their destruction, but making sure Tubbo knew how sorry was for all the bullshit he had put him through the last few years was far more important. 

“This is all my fault,” he forced out, voice cracking and throat sore. Tubbo shook his head at that, his hands on Tommy’s shoulder’s tightening and scrunching up his dirty and bloodied t-shirt. 

“I should have listened to you and shut the hell up. I shouldn’t have used you or been selfish or risked our home like this. This… This is the last piece of the good Wilbur that I still had, the last bit of land I could actually call home and protect my friends and family on, but I risked it all because I can’t keep my fucking mouth shut…” He trailed off, blinking away more tears that threatened to trail down his ash stained cheeks. 

Tubbo stared at him with wide eyes, his face wet and hair sticking out everywhere. Tommy felt affection for his best friend and brother grasp at his heart and more words stumble from his lips before Tubbo had the chance to respond. 

“I’ve tried so hard to put you first, to show how much I genuinely care about you. You’re my best friend, my _brother_ , Tubbo. You’re the only person I try to put above myself and protect, and that’s the reason why I’m still so _angry_ at Techno for killing you that day. He took away one of your final lives, he left you in danger, where you could die to even the smallest threat,” his breath caught in his throat as he reminded himself of the days after his exile, where he would imagine him and Tubbo reaching their end. He had always figured they would go out at an old age, after they had lived their lives to its fullest extent. 

But Technoblade had taken that dream away from them both, and despite the past few months of growing closer to his eldest brother than he had ever been when they were younger, he was never going to forgive him for taking that away. 

“Tubbo I put you through all this. I’m the reason you’re on your final life, I’m the reason why L’Manberg is being destroyed, I’m the reason you’ve ever been in danger, and I am so, _so_ fucking sorry for that. I love you man, more than words can say. More than… More than Wil-” 

“Don’t say that,” Tubbo interrupted, a sob falling from his lips as he said the words. He didn’t believe them, Tommy could tell from the way his face scrunched up in pain and hurt. He thought Tommy was lying to him. 

But it _was_ true. Tubbo had been by Tommy’s side since day one. Had gone through hell and back with him, had stuck to him like glue even when Tommy was exiled with Wilbur the first time. They were constantly putting themselves in danger for each other, constantly fighting their way back to each other’s side. Tubbo put Tommy before him practically every time, fought for him and protected him even when Tommy could handle it on his own. 

It was more than Wilbur ever had. 

Tommy shook his head, and he wanted so badly to pull Tubbo close again, to shove his face into Tubbo’s shoulder and cry his eyes out, but before he could, and before he could hear Tubbo’s side, right as he could feel Tubbo’s grip tighten again and his body pulling him forward, a voice broke the small bit of peace they had managed to find in the midst of this battle. 

“Tommy!” The voice of his eldest brother boomed, laughing loudly before suddenly dropping down, a sword in one hand and a crossbow in the other, a firework already set in it and ready to be lit and shot. 

Tommy felt Tubbo tense in his arms, and in an act of protective instinct, he pushed Tubbo behind him, taking out his own sword and forcing a hard look on his features. 

“I think we have a few words to exchange.”


End file.
